warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Belief
Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Falconstar, small, mottled light brown tabby she-cat with a scar across her face from a falcon attack when she was a kit. apprentice: Sunpaw Deputy: Sparkwish: Ginger she-cat. apprentice: Larkpaw Medicine Cat: Cloudshatter. Beautiful dappled gray and white she-cat with ice blue eyes. Warriors: Flamefoot: white tom with orange right front foot and amber eyes. apprentice: Snowpaw Icepelt- tom with sharp blue eyes and snow white fur. Oakscar- battlescarred dark tabby tom. Emeraldwhisker- shiny silver she-cat with emerald green eyes. apprentice, Rainpaw Leopardnight-Black she-cat with golden spots and dark eyes. Foxeye- Ginger tom with amber eyes. Weaselblaze-ginger and cream tom. Copperbreeze-reddish brown tabby tom. Hollycloud-soft gray tabby she-cat with green eyes apprentice, Amberpaw Moonstorm-silvery-white tom. Flowertruth-tortiseshell she-cat. Mossstripe-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mothsoul-pale brown tabby she-cat with darker brown circles around her eyes. her golden eyes look as if she can look right into your soul. Lightheart-pale cream tom with yellow eyes. Silenteyes-blind white she-cat with pupelless eyes, one green, one amber. Lavendermoon-silvery tabby she-cat with strange purple eyes. Turqoisemoth-pale brown tabby she-cat with turqoise eyes. Greensong-Golden she-cat with bright green eyes. Tabbyshade-Dark gray tabby tom. Lightningstreak- Fast Ginger and white tom with jagged stripes like lightning Apprentices: Larkpaw: Redish brown she-cat with blue eyes. Sunpaw- fluffy, cynical, sharp-tounged, witty, light ginger tom with green eyes with yellow flecks. Created by Birdpaw. Snowpaw- fluffy, pure white she-cat with green eyes with yellow flecks. Created by Birdpaw Rainpaw- Smart, proud, long limbed, sleek, blue-gray she cat with sharp green eyes. Created by Birdpaw. Amberpaw: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Queens: Frozenfrost-icey white she-cat with ice blue eyes. Mother of Foxeye's kits, Tallkit (brown tabby tom.), Mistkit, (pale silvery blue-gray she-cat.) and Sorrelkit (Golden tabby she-cat) Sweetmist- Pretty silvery gray she-cat. Expecfting Oakscar's kits. Daywind-long-haired ginger she-cat. Expecting Copperbreeze's kits. Elders: Gorsebranch: Graying tabby tom. Marshflower: brown and gray she-cat. ShadowClan Leader: Fallowstar- Big pitch black tom with sharp yellow eyes. Deputy: Smokeshade: Dark gray, almost black tom with unusually deep, dark blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Olivefall- Sleek black she-cat with olive green eyes. Warriors: Cherryheart :orange she-cat with black spots and brown eyes. apprentice, Marshpaw Toadnight- black and gray tom. Blizzardpond- gray tom with lots of tiny white flecks and blue eyes. Secretflower- half-clan tortiseshell she-cat. Grayspring-Gray tom with strong legs. apprentice, Volepaw Emeraldwind-long-haried tabby she-cat with emerald eyes. Automnspirit-ginger she-cat with golden eyes. Hareowl-dusty brown and white tabby tom Ravennight-cruel and bloodthirsty black she-cat. apprentice, Rabbitpaw Flowerwinter-white tortiseshell she-cat. Siderstreak- black tom with silver streaks Embernight-black tom with ginger paws. Lizardbreeze-long-haired gray tom. Speckleear-silver tabby she-cat with speckled ears. Breezegaze-long-haired black tom with bright amber eyes. Wettooth-gray tabby tom with blue eyes. He has sort of a plroblem and Drools. Cloverclaw-flaming ginger she-cat Apprentices: Marshpaw- dark gray-brown she-cat. Volepaw- small brown tom with ginger flecks. Rabbitpaw-mysterious brown tabby tom. Queens: Dawnbird: Cream she-cat. Motherly and cares for all kits.Mother of Grayspring's kits Nightkit:( Dark gray she-cat) and Oakkit: (Mottled brown tom.) Tinylily- small gray she-cat. mother of Hareowl's kit: Silverkit (Silver she-cat) Elders: Sleepyshine- cream tom. Blossemleaf- tortiseshell she-cat. WindClan Leader: Rabbitstar - Light brown tom, skinny. Pale blue- almost gray- eyes. Deputy: Whitewillow, small, lithe white she-cat with tabby patches and green eyes. Medicine Cat: Duskfeather, a mottled brown she-cat with bright amber eyes. Warriors: Grasswing: Golden she-cat with green eyes. apprentice: Swiftpaw Beetleshine: black tom. apprentice, Moorpaw Amberdapple: gold she-cat with brown dapples on her pelt and green eyes. Berryflame- ginger tom with amber eyes. Birchtail-Dark brown tabby tom apprentice, Brokenpaw Robinsun-Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Betrayaltruth-reddish brown tom with strangely dark eyes. Midnightshade-black she-cat with gray eyes. Hawkfang- brown tabby tom. Bloodnose-ginger tom with an infected nose wound that always re-opens. Thrushspring-golden brown she-cat with green eyes. Cloudedsnow-pretty white she-cat with one blind eye. Racoondawn- Ring-tailed long-furred pale gray she-cat Ivoryclaw- shiny-furred brown tabby tom with unusually long and sharp claws. Goldenfur-Golden tom Eagleflight-fast brown and white tom. Willowberry-Silvery white she-cat Russettruth- Ginger and white she-cat. Apprentices: Swiftpaw: Tortiseshell she-cat. Moorpaw-Golden brown tabby tom. Brokenpaw- Gray-and-white tom with a broken tail. Queens: Mallowcloud-Gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Berryflame's kits Milkkit (Cream tom with ginger patches ), Onekit (Fluffy mottled brown tom.), Breezekit, (Long-haired Silver she-cat ), and Echokit (Silver and white she-cat) Kestralshimmer- shiny-furred brown she-cat (Mother of Ivoryclaw's kits Brakenkit (grayish Ginger tom. to be name) and Springkit (Long-haired silver tabby she-cat.) Elders: Harepelt: dark tabby tom. Deadflight-Dark tabby tom with broken paw. RiverClan Leader: Splashstar: White she-cat with silvery-gray patches. Deputy: Silvermist - A pretty silver she-cat with light blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Toadstone: Old pale gray tom. Warriors: Stoneheart: fierce gray tabby tom with cold green eyes. Lightsky: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes. Bramblepelt: Senior warrior. Dark brown, almost black, longhaired Tom with amber eyes. Stargaze, long-limbed, night-black she-cat with glossy fur, a white patch around one eye, and sky blue eyes. apprentice: Storkpaw Troutsplash: blue-gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. Grayclaw- dark gray tom. Wavetruth-blue gray tom. apprentice, Runningpaw Reedsoul-reddish brown tabby tom. Pearlstripe- shiny furred pinky-cream she-cat with sea-green eyes apprentice, Pinkpaw Cedarsecret- Secretive Dark tabby tom. Hopesnow- White she-cat. Darklight- dappled white and black tom. Terrorpond- blue-gray tom. Petalfeather- fluffy tortiseshell she-cat Winternight-black she-cat with white spots. Leafwing-golden tabby she-cat. Troutfur: Silvery gray tom. Mallowbreeze - A gray she-cat with pretty green eyes. Apprentices: :Storkpaw- A long-legged tom, white with black legs and blue eyes. :Pinkpaw- pinkish ginger she-cat. :Runningpaw- Gray and white tom. Queens: Icelily-white she-cat. Expecting Cedarsecret's kits. Elders: Minnowstream: Silvery-gray she-cat very old and the oldest cat in the clans. Cats Outside the clans Elm: Old loner. Mottled brown tom. Scratch: Fierce black tom. Duchess: Fluffy white kittypet she-cat. Prologue Hopekit padded through the hunting grounds of StarClan. She longed to tbe with her sister in ThunderClan, but her place was in StarClan now. she now watched over Amberpaw, and although she was only a kit, she was given the task of giuding her through the prophecy, and to continue on with defeating the Dark Forest. She was walking to a meeting with the other guides who had been chosen. As she was padding alongside the river, Ottereyes, a former RiverClan warrior, and a recent edition to the ranks of StarClan appeared. "Hello Hopekit." She meowed. "Hi Ottereyes! Heading to the meeting?" Hopekit asked. "Of course. I am Mallowbreeze's guide after all." Ottereyes told the golden kit. "Just like I am Amberpaw's." Hopekit commented. The two didn't say much more as they padded into a clearing. Several cats, most of them almost faded, were in the clearing. The solid cats were cats the members of the resistance, as they now called themself, had known in life, even if it was only briefly. "Hopekit! Ottereyes!" Robinsun's mother and guide meowed. "Come sit over here!" The two members of starClan padded over and joined Robinsun's mother and s mysterious black tom who Hopekit assumed was Embernight's guide. "Now that we're all here, we can start." A faded cat with a flame-coloured coat began. "As you know, I am Firestar. The onl thing keeping me from fading completely are the legends that are whispered throughout the four clans. I have dealt with a Dar Forest Battle before, and though it can be overcome, it can not be overlooked. Overconfidence can lead to victory on the other side. The danger of loosing is quite high, and many cats will join our ranks, no matter what." "We were lucly only four cats died in ThunderClan." Hollyleaf commented. Hopekit saw Mousefur and ferncloud nod in agreement. The meeting continued for a while, and many cats who'd been a part of the previous battle came up to speak. Cloudtail, Mothwing, Blackstar, Onestar and Sandstorm, only to name a few. "There is a new prophecy." Firestar announced as the meeting drew to a close. "It follows Darkness is Rising. Four must join together to save the clans, before they are lost in the darkness forever." Ancient prophecy-word's filled Hopekit's mind. "All can be accomplished if one can Find Belief." She padded away, knowing she must give those words to Amberpaw. As she watched the sun set over the lake, she padded to the place that dreams are made. Chapter 1 - Amberpaw coming soon Category:Cinderstar of ThunderClan's fanfics Category:Secrets of Darkness Series